ninjago_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Emilia
|Emilia gdy osiągała pełnię możliwości}} Emilia — jest niezwykłą i magiczną Ninja Magii. Jest też pierwszą dziewczyną ninja. Historia Dzieciństwo Emilia urodziła się w wiosce 2 miesiące po Colu, a wychowała się w Klasztorze Spinjitzu. Dawno temu jej matka oddała ją w miejsce mieszkania Senseia Wu, Garmadona i ich ojca - Pierwszego Mistrza Spinjitzu jako niemowlę 6 dni po jej urodzeniu. Dziewczyna szybko się uczyła, i jako pierwsza nauczyła się Spinjitzu. Prawda o niej i jej matce Później Emilia dowiedziała się od Senseia Wu, że Garmadon stał się zły, bo ukąsił go Pożeracz Światów i stał się zły. Parę dni później Emilia dowiedziała się od Senseia Wu, że ma oprócz matki ojca, który jest jej mężem, oraz brata. Rodzeństwo po wielu latach Wkrótce Emilia chciała się dowiedzieć od Senseia, kto jest jej rodzonym bratem. Sensei Wu powiedział jej że jej bratem jest Cole. Sensei Wu po wielu latach postanowił że zabierze Cola do swojej świątyni, gdzie Sensei Wu, będzie miał dla niego niezwykłą niespodziankę. Emilia i Cole się spotkali, tam gdzie Sensei Wu powiedział. Sensei Wu powiedział mu że Emilia jest jego siostrą, a on o tym wiedział. Pełnia swoich możliwości Cole zaprowadził Emilię do ich bazy, gdzie przedstawił, ją swoim przyjaciołom. Kai powiedział mu że ją pamięta, powiedział że kiedyś odwiedzała go i Nyie, gdy jeszcze mieszkali w wiosce. Ona też go pamiętała. Poszli na wycieczkę do Ninjago City. Nagle zaczęli atakować ich źli wojownicy. Cole, Kai, Jay, Zane i Lloyd zostali ranni, Emilia musiała ich ratować. Musiała tylko przestać się bać, ale nie umiała i nie wiedziała co zrobić, wojownicy powiedzieli do niej, że jest nikim. Ale ona się nie poddała i walczyła z nimi i ze swoim strachem. Powiedziała " Uwierz w siebie, uwierz w sercu ", gdy to powiedziała, osiągnęła pełnię swoich możliwości. Lewitowała i święciła w kolorze różowym. Uratowała swoich przyjaciół, a źli wojownicy zostali pokonani. (Emilia brała udział we wszystkich przygodach ninja w roku węży). REAKTYWACJA Po pokonaniu Mrocznego Władcy wszyscy ninja zajęli się nauka dzieci w szkole Senseia Wu. Pewnego dnia ninja otrzymali zaproszenie na wycieczkę do siedziby firmy Borg Industries. Gdy weszli do siedziby firmy ninja spotkali się z Cyrusem Borgiem. Cyrus Borg próbował ostrzec ninja o powrocie Overlorda. Dał im posąg, w którym schował Techno-ostrza ( jedyną broń mogącą usunąć Cyfrowego Mrocznego Władcę ) przed jego wzrokiem. Schował w nim również nowe stroje, dzięki którym są ciężej wykrywalni przez system. Podszepnął Kai'owi, że "muszą je chronić". Kiedy Overlord dowiedział się o jego zdradzie przemienił go w OverBorga. Ninja musieli się ukryć w klasztorze Senseia Garmadona. Później ninja jadą by wyłączyć źródło mocy Ninja Droidów. Ninja udało się odłączyć źródło ich energii i Ninja Droidy, przestają działać, ale przestaje też działać ich nowa przyjaciółka androidka P.I.X.A.L.. Na złomowisku rodziców Jaya, ninja szukają czegoś, a Zane oddaje jej połowę swoich mocy, by znów mogła działać. Łączy się to z wieloma konsekwencjami, lecz dzielny chłopak chce zrobić wszystko, by pomóc dziewczynie która poświęciła dla niego życie. Nagle zjawiają się tajemniczy nieznajomy, Tech-Wu i pobudzone Ninja Droidy. Jay i Cole wpadają w pułapkę, na szczęście Emilia ich ratuje. Okazuje się, że bez połowy mocy, Zane może użyć Spinjitzu tylko z P.I.X.A.L.. Para pokonuje przeciwników i wyciąga z opresji pozostałych członków drużyny, lecz nieznajomy i Tech-Wu uciekają. Cyrus Borg (który znowu był normalny) spotkał ninja przybywających do Nowego Miasta Ninjago. Opowiedział im o swoich odkryciach i zabrał P.I.X.A.L. do swojej pracowni, aby spróbować przywrócić trochę zasilania. Wpadł na pomysł, aby ninja zresetowali system od środka, dostając się do Cyberświata za pomocą mocy Zane'a i eksperymentalnej technologi. Podczas tej akcji, kiedy jego stare kończyny wdarły się do Wieży Borg i go zaatakowały udzielał P.I.X.A.L. poleceń, po czym został porwany przez Nindroidy i wcześniej Lloyd zostaje porwany i stracił swoją Złotą Moc. Cole odkrył od P.I.X.A.L., że on i Emilia nie są tylko rodzeństwem, ale też są sobie przeznaczeni, powiedział o tym Emili i oboje byli w wielkim szoku. Nagle zaatakowali ich Ninja Droidy. Cole został ranny, a Emilia nie wiedziała co robić. Użyła swojej wielkiej mocy, wtedy Generał Cryptor chciał użyć broni, aby trawić w Cola, Emilia zasłoniła go swoim ciałem i zamiast niego ona dostała i została poważnie ranna. Ninja Droidy uciekli. Cole pobiegł do Emili, próbował ją obudzić, ale się nie udało. Cole zaczął płakać, powiedział, że ją kocha i że zrobi wszystko żeby ją odzyskać. Emilia otworzyła oczy, Cole ją przytulił i się ucieszył, że jego siostra żyje. Powiedział Emili co do niej czuje i od tej pory był jej chłopakiem. Lloyd został uratowany. Po jakimś czasie wojownicy znajdują się w całkiem nie typowej sytuacji gdyż walczą z wrogie m kosmosie. powrót na swa planetę nie jest łatwy gdy nie ma się statku. Jednak wojownicy używając swych mocy wrócili do domu. Jednak ninja muszą pokonać największego wroga (Mrocznego Władcę). Przed Bitwą o Nowe Miasto Ninjago dziewczyna pociesza Zane'a, że zobaczą się niedługo, zaraz po starciu. Niestety, staje się to niemożliwe, ponieważ pokonuje Złotego Władcę, ginąc przy tym. Jeszcze tego samego dnia odbyła się uroczystość na cześć Zana, na której odsłonięto pomnik na jego cześć. Wszyscy byli przygnębieni "Nie zapomnimy cię Zane". Kiedy P.I.X.A.L. wraca do siedziby Cyrusa Borga odkrywa, że Zane przeniósł się do komputera głównego Borg Industries i kontroluje system. TURNIEJ ŻYWIOŁÓW Jakiś czas póżniej, Zane tworzy dla siebie nowe ciało. Wkrótce zostaje porwany przez Chena i uwięziony, a P.I.X.A.L. rozmontowana i podłączona do komputera. Po utracie Zana każdy z ninja zajął się czymś innym jednak Emilia i Lloyd dalej zostali ninja. Chcieli oni z powrotem połączyć drużynę więc zaprosili wszystkich do restauracji Chena. Niespodziewanie w restauracji pojawili się "złoczyńcy" ninja próbując ich zatrzymać wybiegli z restauracji. Jednak na zewnątrz nie było nikogo tylko tylko list o tym, że Zane żyje i zaproszenie na Turniej Żywiołów. Ninja udali sie na turniej każdy z nich dostał tam wyjątkowy pokój, który był zrobiony tak by zwieść ninja o tym, że Chen jest bardzo dobry. Rozpoczyna sie walka o jadeitowe ostrza przez kilka kolejnych dni ninja walczą z innymi. Nagle dowiedzieli się, że Jay i Cole muszą ze sobą walczyć. Dowiedzieli się też, że w tym samym miejscu i czasie oraz równocześnie odbędzie się druga walka pomiędzy Emilią a Shade - mistrzem cienia. W tym czasie Zane się uwolnił. Kiedy Zane'owi udaje się na chwilę uciec z celi, znajduje komputer, zabiera dysk z wgraną P.I.X.A.L. i pobiera ją do swojego interfejsu. Dzięki temu P.I.X.A.L. staje się częścią Zane'a i może uruchamiać w nim niektóre funkcje. W tym czasie dwie walki się rozpoczęły. Emilia powiedziała do Cola i Jaya, że nie mogą ze sobą walczyć, tylko współpracować. Cole i Jay się z tym zgodzili i sobie wybaczyli i zaczęli ze sobą współpracować, żeby pokonać Shade. Cole zdobył Jadeitowe ostrze, ale daje je Jay'owi. Emilia przegrała z Shade i wraz z Cole'm odpadli z turnieju i zostały odeprane im moce żywiołów. Znaleźli się w fabryce, gdzie znajdują Zana i uciekli. Potem wrócili do fabryki, żeby pomóc innym, później wymyślili pomysł jak wydostać z fabryki, gdy wydostali się z fabryki, odnaleźli przyjaciół, zniżczyli włócznię Chena, pokonali go i potem uciekli z wyspy z przyjaciółmi. OPĘTANIE Relacje Kai - bardzo go lubi. Kiedyś się ze sobą spotykali. Odwiedzała jego i Nyie. Best Friends Forever. Jay - uważa że jest bardzo fajnym śmieszkiem. Best Friends Forever. Cole - są rodzeństwem. Jest też jej chłopakiem. Best Friends Forever. Lloyd - bardzo go lubi, tak jak Kaia. Best Friends Forever. Zane - bardzo go lubi. Best Friends Forever. Nya - Kiedyś odwiedzała ją i Kaia. Przyjaciółki. Sensei Wu - wychował ją w dzieciństwie. Sensei Garmadon - uważa że się zmienił na lepsze. Sara - Są przyjaciółkami. Ella - Są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Best Friends Forever. Carolina - Są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Best Friends Forever. Pomaga jej zawsze. Grace - Są takimi przyjaciółkami od zawsze. P.I.X.A.L - Najlepsze Przyjaciółki. Best Friends Forever. Skylor - Najlepsza Koleżanka. Cytaty Zdolności i cechy Emilia jako mistrzyni magii potrafi użyć mocy magii, ognia, ziemi, lodu, mocy i błyskawic. Stara się chronić swoich przyjaciół. Jest bardzo pomysłowa, pomocna, uczuciowa, niesamowita i wierna przyjaciołom. Nie potrafi kontrolować swojego strachu, dlatego przyjaciele jej pomagają i wspierają ją. Emilia potrafi użyć swojej magii do leczenia innych, tworzenia różnych rzeczy, atakowania zła, do ratowania życia i do przywracania osób do dawnej postaci z złych zaklęć. Wygląd Emilia ma krótkie brązowe włosy i takiego samego koloru oczy. Nosi różowy strój ninja. Gdy nie musi go zakładać najchętniej zakłada różową bluzkę i czarne spodnie. Ciekawostki * Emilia jest utalentowaną dziewczyną muzyki, tańczy i śpiewa. * Lubi jeść lody, owoce i słodycze. * Jest bardzo przyjacielska do innych. * Lubi dzieci, nawet te które są złe. * Czasami jest tajemnicza. * Lubi fajne osoby. * Boi się bardzo ciemności. Gdy jest przestraszona, Cole zawsze ją przytula. * Emilia świetnie rysuje i przyjaciele to doceniają. * Jej ulubiony kolor to różowy. * Emilia ma ostre nerwy. Theme REAKTYWACJA - "Spinning Out In Color"The Fold TURNIEJ ŻYWIOŁÓW - "C'Mon"Ke$ha OPĘTANIE - "Where Have You Been"Rihanna